


Good cop Bad cop

by malurette



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Drabble Collection, First Time, Flash Fic, Gen, M/M, Opposites Attract, Partnership, i may update this some day, partners
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui a dit qu'ils devaient se conformer aux stéréotypes ?<br/>Edit, ajout d'une 2nde vignette : Des premières fois.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Good cop/Bad cop  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FAKE  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Dee Latener et Randy Ryō McLane  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Matō Sanami, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « petites choses » – juste une ficlet ; pour Camille_Miko (octobre ‘09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 111

Dans un duo, il y a en général un dur et un tendre, un gentil et un méchant... Quand on envoie ces deux-là interroger ensemble un suspect, les gens qui ne connaissent Dee et Randy que superficiellement partent du présupposé que Dee joue le méchant flic et Randy le policier plus compréhensif... _les gens_ incluant d’ailleurs les suspects eux-mêmes.

Ça ne manque jamais d’amuser leurs collègues qui savent bien combien Ryō peut se montrer inflexible et combien Dee, tombant du coup dans le rôle du gentil, joue en fait plutôt les je-m’en-fous-tistes.

Pour ce qui est de leurs rôles dans le privé, en revanche, il y a longtemps qu’ils ont cessé de spéculer.


	2. Une, deux, trois...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des premières fois... à répétition ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une première fois, deux premières fois, trois…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FAKE  
>  **Couple :** Randy ‘Ryo’ McLane/Dee Latener  
>  **Genre :** humour  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Matō Sanami, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « premier baiser » pour Camille_Miko"> (Saint Valentin ‘11)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Te souviens-tu de notre premier baiser ?  
\- _Lequel_ ?

Car des premiers baisers, selon la définition à y donner, il y en a eu plusieurs !  
La première fois que leurs lèvres se sont rencontrées ? Ryo, trop surpris par le geste, l’a détesté. La première fois qu’il s’est laissé faire sans protester, niant pourtant encore que ça lui plaisait ? c’est embarrassant d’y repenser. La première fois que lui a accepté d’embrasser Dee, spontanément ? ça compte déjà plus. La première fois qu’ils sont se embrassés en temps que couple ? hmm…

\- Je m’en souviens peut-être un peu trop.


End file.
